


爱慕（六）

by graciaaa98



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciaaa98/pseuds/graciaaa98





	爱慕（六）

“赫宰，快来下路帮我，对面那个铠找死呢，还打不死你了我操，快来！”

“嗯，马上，打完这把我不玩了啊，眼睛疼。”

“你小子最近是不是有情况啊，这才打一把，眼睛疼个屁！啊啊啊啊就剩一点血了别让他跑了！”

悠闲的大四生活，虽然李赫宰不住宿舍了，但是还是总跟几个舍友连麦开黑，李东海对这些游戏一窍不通，两个人休生养息不荒淫无度的日子里，李东海回家就看看书练练字，只是最近他发现李东海有些不对劲，总是背着他接电话，而且一接就好久，好不容易培养得开朗了点，最近又像以前一样沉默寡言。

“行了，我下了，你们玩吧。”

李赫宰烦躁地揉揉眉头，他和李东海的关系，永远隔着一层玻璃，同居两个多月了，两个人在调教时的契合度无人能及，但是其他时间里，他从未摸透李东海的情绪，或者说，李东海根本没有情绪，永远都是谦卑有礼，也永远是那么疏离，李赫宰不喜欢这种感觉。

他起身走向书房，轻轻敲了两下门然后推开，李东海在写字，又在写字，他看过书桌的那一沓纸，李东海写的，有些诗词歌赋，也有专业知识，没有什么条理，最近几天，他写了二十多页，李东海听到声音便抬起了头，摆出标准的猫咪笑，

“主人。”

“又在练字啊，你怎么这么喜欢练字。”

“没有，随便写写。主人，下个月学院就要定初稿了，你的论文怎么样了？”

“差不多了，过两天你给我看看。”

李赫宰又跟李东海寒暄了几句就关上了门转身走了，他知道，李东海有事瞒着他，他问过，但被李东海含糊其辞一语带过。

李东海的手继续飞舞，机械地写字，门内门外，两个人，各怀心事。

第二天，学校的论坛就炸了，起因是一张照片，照片里，李东海和一个女人在学校附近咖啡厅面对面坐着，女人在哭。

仅仅是一张照片，论坛里的同学们就议论纷纷，最火的几个热帖，分别是《法学院李教授疑似劈腿，女友当众痛哭》、《我一个朋友告诉我，李教授女友怀孕了，教授不想要，闹分手中，坐等挖坟》、《痴心女暗恋李教授十年未果，威胁李教授不从就寻死！》、《论坛里的李教授黑能不能bb了，有那想象力怎么不写小说去呢？》。

李赫宰控制不住自己，去点击那些帖子，尽管他知道，他的海海不是那种烂人，但是，他根本不懂李东海，他感觉他们两个很近，有时又很远。

像猫咪一样可爱乖巧的是他，一表人才李教授是他，照片里的这个人也是他，可究竟，哪一个才是真正的李东海。

李赫宰在街上漫无目的地闲逛，他知道，主奴关系不是既定的服从，是两个人的合意，李东海在这之中，同样重要，李东海愿意，他李赫宰是他的主人，李东海不愿意，那他们就只能是师生关系。

难道这两个月，只是黄粱一梦吗？

天黑了，他才回家，家里没开灯，他心中一暗，李东海没有回家是去找那个女人了吗。开了灯，才看到在桌子上喝着酒的李东海，李东海看了他一眼，没有说话，又拿起酒杯。

李赫宰走上前去，给自己也倒了一杯。

“能告诉我吗？”

李东海没有应声，倒了一杯酒给自己。

“这些天你闷闷不乐，就是因为她吗？”

“赫，你家里人知道你是gay么？”

“知道，我大一就跟家里人出柜了。”

李东海苦笑了一下，又喝了一口。

“他们接受你了么？”

“接受了啊，他们是我亲爸亲妈，还能因为我喜欢男的把我掐死？”

“真羡慕你。”

李东海有气无力的吐出这四个字，低下了头，李赫宰心里一惊，李东海从没说起过自己的家人，也没见过他跟家里人联系，自己大大咧咧的这样一说，完全没有顾虑李东海的感受，李东海毕竟年长自己几岁，同性恋这个身份，家里人不能接受的，也是多数。

“主人。”

“我在。”

“你知道我为什么喜欢SM么？”

“刺激？”

“这是我，第一次遵从自己的内心，为自己而活，给你讲个故事吧。”

“我在听，你说。”

李赫宰收了他的酒杯，换成一杯温热的牛奶，李东海松了松领带，眼神有些迷离，但也掩不住发红的眼眶，他双手捧着牛奶，娓娓道来。

原来，李东海出生时，母亲难产去世，父亲扛起这个家，亲戚们都说他是丧门星，害死了母亲，从懂事起他就一直沉默寡言，父亲在他初中时一场意外也离开了人世，人人都说他是怨鬼转世，没有一个亲戚愿意领养他，进了福利院没多久，就被一对夫妇领养，养父暴虐，养母懦弱，妹妹对家里的新成员也难免抗拒，他努力学习做个懂事的孩子，为得就是一丝夸奖，邻居哥哥安慰他关心他，两人也慢慢超出友谊的界限，他上大一那年的寒假，被养父撞破两人接吻，邻家哥哥推开他，一口咬定是李东海勾引他，骂他死同性恋。回到家里，伴随着养母的哭声，养父狠狠的打了他，再后来，养父动手动脚，直到意图猥亵他，李东海忍无可忍，离开了那个家。这之后的生活，都是他勤工俭学，一边打工一边上学，养活自己，也攒钱定期打给养母，算是还那几年的养育之恩，约好五年期满，就不再有瓜葛。所以他硕士研究生毕业的那年，就彻底断了联系。

那天在咖啡厅的女人，就是妹妹，养父好赌，家里欠债累，妹妹来找他，就是希望李东海帮帮家里，也让他想起了他从不敢回忆的那些年。

小时候就发现了自己的性向，曾经迷茫过，也受过伤害，但是他无法改变这个事实，后来在电影里接触到SM，那种心动他始终记得，也让他第一次决定为自己而活，性向也好，性癖好也罢，他只想取悦自己而已，这些年来，在黑暗的岁月里，他一个人独自前行，在不该懂事的年纪长大，在蹉跎的岁月中成长，他也不喜欢这个不善言语古板严肃的自己，可是他只有这样，才能不被欺负，那是他的保护屏障，没有被宠爱过的孩子，总要学着自己坚强，毕竟他，无所可依啊。

“赫，你知道我为什么每天都在不停的写字吗？”

“这样心会静一点吗？”

“嗯，而且，我有时候会控制不住自己的情绪，我不想哭，不想抱怨，不想那么懦弱，所以我不停的写字，来掩盖我的情绪，麻痹自己。”

“别因为别人的错误惩罚自己，其实你一直很好，现在的你，这么优秀，做自己就好了啊，不要取悦别人，取悦你自己。”

“可是我，做不到了啊。”

李东海是笑着说出这句话的，眼角微红，还有泪水，挤出的笑容比哭更让人心疼，李赫宰伸手抹掉男人的泪水，他没想过，温文儒雅的李教授，竟然有这么心酸的往事，他一直以为像他这样的人，定是出自世家，小孩子都喜欢装着大人的模样，让自己不受欺负，他的海海，或许就是这样在装大人中长大，慢慢忘记了自己本该稚嫩的模样。

李东海认命的擦擦眼泪，他不想跟李赫宰说这些事的，他们是主奴关系，只为快乐，倾诉从来不是他的救赎，他，没有救赎。

他轻轻抚掉李赫宰的手，吸了吸鼻子，又回到了以前的模样，装着若无其事的样子说，

“赫，谢谢你，听我唠叨，对不起，好想传递了太多负能量给你，以后不会了。”

“现在已经和以前不一样了，不要道歉，你没有对不起任何人，你不用讨好任何人，一切都按你自己的心意来，你不高兴就不高兴，不用强装着镇定，不用隐藏自己的情绪，生气就生气，不要再折磨自己了好不好？你想发泄的话，可以找我倾诉，我一直都在。”

李赫宰感觉自己好想让李东海知道，他值得最好的一切，这些天的相处，李东海真的很完美，他身边的同学老师，都那么敬仰李东海，可是李东海的内心，还是不自信，还是被以前的事困扰，像是永远都走不出来一样，他不想这样，他有些语无伦次，好想说服李东海，但李东海苦笑了一声，说，

“没有被爱过的孩子，没有资格骄纵。”

李赫宰看着李东海无力的回答，突然感觉胸口很疼，面前的这个人，近乎绝望，他不会安慰人，平时极怕麻烦的他，很少愿意听这些倾诉，可对李东海，他只有心疼。他起身，走到李东海的面前，弯下腰，捧起男人的脸，吻了下去。

“以后我来照顾你。”

他们之间的每一个吻，似乎都带着一丝情欲，除了现在。不同于以前的粗暴，李赫宰第一次这么温柔的吻他，一点点吮吸，轻轻啄着他的唇舌，辅助他换气，温柔的拍着他的背，李东海痴痴的回应着，连他自己都没发现，泪珠同样浸湿了李赫宰的脸，他一点点吻掉泪痕，亲亲男人的眼角，轻声说道，

“海海，不哭了好不好，你哭的话，我会心疼。”

这么柔软的话语，李东海更加止不住眼泪，把脸埋在李赫宰的胸膛，抽泣着，李赫宰摸着男人的头，温柔的哄着，然后拦腰把人儿抱起来，脱掉外衣，安放在床上，搂着哭了太久累极的男人，进入了梦乡，这一晚，李东海总是被噩梦惊醒，李赫宰一直安抚着，天快亮，两个人才沉沉入睡。

李东海再醒来的时候，已经快中午了，他不敢想象，自己被李赫宰搂着伏在他的胸口，以往两人从未如此，昨天想起了太多悲伤事，又喝了点酒，没有忍住竟然把一切都跟李赫宰说了，他不擅长处理人际关系，不知道该怎么面对的好。

他刚想起身，就被李赫宰拉回怀里，男人刚睡醒微哑的嗓音，性感的不行，

“海海，再睡会儿吧。”

李东海挣脱男人的手，划清界限，

“赫，你不用这样的，我还是会和你维持主奴关系，不必可怜我。”

李赫宰看着男人一脸严肃的开口，心想还好现在足够了解他了，要不然肯定要被他的话气死，

“什么可怜你啊？我昨天说的都是屁话吗？你是不是醒了酒就不认账了，欺负我纯情少男嘛？”

“昨天……也没说什么啊……”

“说要照顾你，说我会心疼，那个吻，还不明显吗？！！！！”

“……赫，你还小，你只是可怜我，我们的世界很不一样，不要轻易的改变我们的关系，我们还是可以维持以前的关系……”

话还没说完，就被李赫宰打断，

“我小不小你不知道吗？可怜人多了我凭什么就可怜你，咱俩之间说爱好像太快了，反正我喜欢上你了，你要对我负责。”

李东海显然呆住了，昨晚的感动，他都记得，只是他从没想过，自己也会被人疼爱，被人包容，李赫宰比他小几岁，家里独子的他，有些不可一世，像个小霸王，而他，在尘世中漂泊，无依无靠，他们之间，差距太大了。

看出东海的迟疑，李赫宰也感觉自己的语气有点过了，

“海海，我们试试吧，好不好，不要有任何顾虑，只考虑你喜不喜欢我，愿不愿意和我在一起，你不愿意，就当没提过，你想像以前一样，我就当做什么也没发生，慢慢追你。”

他喜不喜欢李赫宰呢？李东海不知道，身边多了一个李赫宰之后，好像自己的生活少了很多阴郁，他们两个性生活也和谐的不行……李赫宰不在家的时候，他总是心里空落落的，他好像，有点喜欢李赫宰……可是这么多年都没有信心面对所谓的爱情，这一次，真的可以圆满吗？初恋的痛苦，会不会再次上演……李赫宰让他不要有任何顾虑，可他，还是做不到……这么多年了，他能不能再疯狂一次，哪怕是，飞蛾扑火。

“那就……试试吧。”

李赫宰猛地起身扑倒好像鼓起很大勇气的男人，亲了一口，

“宝贝，我想吃你做的海鲜粥了，给老公去做好不好？”

又是宝贝又是老公，从来没有出现的称谓，让李东海脸红的像是熟透了的桃子，恨不得躲到床下，李赫宰炽热的眼神根本躲避不了，李东海连声答应推开他跑向厨房。

李赫宰看着匆匆忙忙的背影得意地笑了笑去了书房。

李赫宰闻着香味儿就走到了厨房，李东海已经在盛粥了，他就在餐厅直勾勾的看着眼前的人儿，李东海回身还是有点害羞，

“嗯……赫…吃饭。”

两个人坐在餐桌两侧，李赫宰拿出了一张纸。

“海海，你看看，想再加什么？”

“家规？不是说网调时的接着用吗？”

“我新写的，你看看。”

——————————————————————  
《家规》

甲方：李赫宰

乙方：李东海

1、要积极适应两人关系的转变。

2、不可以对对方有秘密，要积极解决感情问题。

3、亲呢的称呼是爱情的粘合剂，要多加运用到生活中（含性生活），如“老公，亲爱的，宝贝，宝宝”等。

4、乙方李东海先生要自信从容的面对感情，要爱自己，也要爱甲方，不得胡思乱想，不能压抑情绪，不能自我贬低，不喜欢的事情就不做，不开心生气骂甲方强吻甲方都可以，必要时打老公也是可以的嘿嘿。

5、一个好的男朋友，必然会帮自己男朋友完成毕业论文，比如，在男朋友绞尽脑汁不知道写什么时，从容不迫的随意打出三千字精彩论文。

6、甲方李赫宰先生家里氛围良好，父母理解并接受同性恋身份，且没有皇位要继承，请乙方李东海先生放心，不存在棒打鸳鸯等狗血情形，请安心与甲方恋爱。

7、调教关系以双方合意为基础，具体规定从旧。 

——————————————————————

“还缺一条，我来写。”

看完整个家规，李东海提起笔来，用另一只手挡住不让李赫宰看到，慢慢写下了他心目中的第八条，

“8、乙方李东海先生要努力做一个合格的男朋友，性格要变得开朗一些，甲方乙方要好好相爱。”

把纸旋转一周，推向心心念念等着的李赫宰，

“哎呀，不要不要，你开心就好，不用改，我家小猫古板得可爱，我最喜欢了。”

“我也想…变得开朗一点。”

“好好好，都听你的。”


End file.
